Love only me, not that
by AnimeStupidFreak
Summary: ON HOLD This girl falls into the naruto-world by a SCARY BOOK! She meets team Kakashi. KakaOC. Rated M for "maybe" future chapters. Reviews are welcome. I would have wrote a better summary, but i'm not that good with 'em. -,-' ON HOLD


Bwuhaha.. I HAVE NO TITTLE! XD

My name is Samantha Smith. I live in.. It doesn't mater. What you got to know is that, I'm never going back. I live alone in this small apartment. Well... Not completely alone. My mother and father are out traveling around on their greatest adventure.

Here's my story that I'm about to tell you.

**Epilog.**

I sat in my dining room when this weird book on the bookshelf started to shake. As scared as I was, I jumped behind my chair and looked at it. Slowly it flew down on the table and opened up. Strange light came out of it, and a sound coming from it said, "come on out! I know you're there." I stood up. But regretted it as soon as the light swallowed me and I fell unconscious.

**Chapter 1.**

"Hallo?" A voice gently said. I opened my eyes and found myself seeing blurry stuff around me. Everything was.. Colored? "Is she awake?" The gentle voice asked someone. I saw two blurry persons come near me. One of them was REALLY pink. The other was black and orange. Both of the colors shone down at me, and my blurry vision became more blurry. "She looks dizzy," a voice from the pink blurry person said. Another person showed up. A very colorless blurry thing. Black and white. I closed my eyes. "Excuse me, miss..." The gentle voice asked. It wasn't any of those three persons standing in front of me talking. It came from a little further away, and I guess he wanted me to say what my name was. "Sam..." I couldn't get a word out. It felt like I had to throw up. "Sam?" The guy in orange asked. I couldn't think so clear, so I decided just to nod.

"So, miss Sam. Where are you coming from?" The gentle voice asked. That's it. I opened my eyes and threw up beside me. Everything was still blurry so I laid down and closed my eyes again.

I guess I was very tired, or just a little sick... Because I fell asleep.

I felt something warm over me and opened my eyes. "So you're finally awake." The gentle voice said, and I looked over at a man with a book in front of his head. He had gray hair that pointed up in the air. And he was a drawing. It was weird. I looked at myself and then…

"AAARG!" I screamed so the gray-haired man almost jumped of his chair. But seriously… THIS CAN'T BE TRUE! I'm... I'm a drawing.

"What are you screaming for?!" The man almost yelled in shock. He had dropped his book and I saw he was wearing a mask. But strangely he didn't sound all mumbled and weird.

"I'm..." I stopped talking. Is this possible? This is a dream right. "Pinch me," I said. The man looked at me. "Why?" He asked with his calm voice. He was one of the persons who were there when I woke up in this world! I'm just stupid. To think that I figured that out NOW. "Please, just pinch me." I said as I looked at him coming closer. He stretched his arm out and when his hand was so close, I panicked. "WAIT!" I shouted, and caused him to jump at least 10 feet back.

"WHAT'S WITH ALL THAT SCREAMING?!" He yelled. He sat down and in a second he had his book back in his hand! I stared wide-eyed at him. How did he do that? Then I did what I never thought anyone would do. Especially when they just met a person. I took my nice drawing shoe of and threw it at him. But he caught it. Then I took the other shoe and threw that too. HE CAUGHT IT AGAIN!

"What are you doing?" A voice from behind asked. I turned around to look, and it was the same person. This one just didn't have a vest on. I screamed and jumped behind the chair while I was searching for the other man.

Wait a minute… It IS possible to have twins. But no matter how much I looked, I just couldn't find him.

"Excuse me, miss Sam? It's alright. You can come out." I popped my head out from above the chair. Immediately I sat down again, and started taking my drawing shirt of. I know that it's weird, but I didn't have anything else to throw with. Why I throw stuff at them? It's fun. No seriously, it IS. But most because people would think you were crazy and never come near you again. I have tried that a couple of times.

I began making my shirt one big fuzzy hard thing of cloth. Then I popped my head up to see that he was… GONE?

"You want to throw more?" a voice from behind me said. Slowly I turned around and was about to throw my shirt, when he grabbed my arm. "You know, you really shouldn't." He said. I tried to get out of his grab on my arm but it didn't work. So I did the only thing possible. I JUMPED RIGHT AT HIM!

"WAAAAH!" I screamed. I scream a lot. I know. But for some strange reason, even though I jumped at HIM, I was in the bottom. This was weird and I started to blush. Of course you would do the same if you only had your pants, socks and underwear on. But I didn't give up. I kicked him in the stomach, to see a BIG smoke cloud appear. HE WAS GONE?!

I stood up and walked around a little to see if I could find him. But... He REALLY was gone! I went back to my shirt, and took it on after using MINUTES on un-doing it from a big fuzzy hard thing of cloth.

I heard something move. And ran into the wall. "Ouch" I mumbled. I went bag to the chair and sat down on something hard. "Hey move!" something yelled. HEY! I've heard that voice before. I stood up, grabbed the magic book and sat down again. "HOW DID I END UP IN HERE?!" I yelled at it. He looked weird at me.. (Yes? Did I forget to tell you that it's a man on the cover? More like a 'joker' man if you ask me…) then he suddenly smiled. An evil smile…

"Hey! I asked you something!" He kept on smiling evil. "Sssh… Someone is coming." He said and he disappeared. That's not possible. Nobody can come.. There was nobody when I checked the room.

Could it be possible that there were more rooms than just this one? Ups..

**TO BE CONTINUE!**

I'll promise.. The next one won't be as hyper.. '

Or maybe it will.. xD


End file.
